


Tales of Amour

by LycheeGreenTea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Amorshipping, And Ash hits second base, Ash and Serena are big giant saps once they figure it out, Ash is #thirsty, Bonnie is a smartass, But not all chapters contain smut, But sometimes Ash just can't even, But they're cute dorks, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Relationship Shenanigans, Romance, Serena is the Queen, Serena's not exactly better, Sometimes Serena just can't even, These kids are dorks, amourshipping, calm down there, ratings will go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeGreenTea/pseuds/LycheeGreenTea
Summary: Follow Ash and Serena on their journey of love, life and happiness together.Amourshipping. Series of one-shots, following them as their relationship first blossoms, into young adulthood, and eventually parenthood. All set in the same AU where Ash and Serena got together before Ash enters the Kalos League. Not all chapters will contain smut, but some will! Lots of warning will be given!





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is apparently a natural flirt. Serena has several mini heart attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Ash is definitely not 10 years old when he travels through Kalos (chronologically it's just impossible). I've decided that Ash is 14 when he starts his Kalos journey. These one-shots will not be in chronological order, so I'll usually mention in the author's notes how old they are and where in the timeline it's set in. 
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for any technical things that I will eventually get wrong. Pokemon is a huge franchise, so I just can't keep up with every detail. Please be considerate of that fact, and we'll say any mix-ups will be my writer's prerogative to change certain elements to fit my AU ^^;;
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoy reading! 
> 
> Prologue is set during the Kalos journey. Ash is 14 here.

Ash had two main loves in life.

The first, which was Pokemon, had several other subcategories that fell under the more general umbrella. They included meeting new Pokemon, befriending them and creating unbreakable bonds, and of course, battling other strong Pokemon as he trained his own.

The second was, of course, food.

It took him an incredibly long time before it finally hit his thick head that maybe there was a third. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, depending on perspective), this long time meant that several ships sailed before he started to understand. Maybe it was that he had grown older and more mature after his many years of traveling through Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Or maybe it was that the girl that he met in Kalos was just that special. Whatever the reason was, Ash would eventually look back to his Kalos journey as being more than just discovering new Pokemon.

\--

“Here, everyone, I just made a fresh batch of macarons this morning while we were still at the Pokemon Center,” Serena announced happily after the group had stopped in a field for lunch. “I hope you all like them.”

Ash immediately grabbed one excitedly, making a noise of happiness as he ate. “These are amazing, Serena! It might just be your best,” he said with surprise after swallowing. He turned to the honey-blonde girl. “I wasn’t sure that was possible, since your baking is always the best,” he gushed. His eyes lingered on her, waiting for her to look back at him, and he winked at her playfully.

Bonnie just grinned slyly at Serena, who didn’t even notice as her face heated up as she stared at Ash with her mouth open.

\--

Serena took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves down. This was it. Her first Master Class showcase would be tomorrow, and she was as prepared as she was ever going to be. Her Pokemon were in top form after spending the whole day training and practicing. She looked out the window of the room she shared with her traveling companions, staring at the crescent moon peaking behind some clouds.

The aspiring Kalos Queen felt someone approach her, gently taking her hand.

“You’re going to be great tomorrow,” Ash told her with sincerity in his eyes. He held her hand between both of his. “You, Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon have trained so hard for this. Just think about how far you’ve come. And it doesn’t even matter if you win or lose, because all you need to focus on is that, and never give up. Once you do that, you’ll be amazing out there, I’m sure of it.”

Serena just stared back at the raven-haired boy in shock. All she could honestly focus on at that moment was how close he had come to her, and how perfectly her hand fit in his.

“Um…uh…I…,” was her elegant response.

“Seriously, Ash, some of us are trying to sleep here,” Bonnie complained, dramatically rubbing her eyes as she propped herself up on her bed. “You can be all sappy with Serena tomorrow morning or something, you know, after we all get some sleep.” And with that, she huffed, and forcibly laid back down to get comfortable.

“Huh? What are you even talking about?” Ash asked, confusion spread on his face. But it was too late, and the little blonde girl was already breathing deeply. Ash turned back to face Serena, who was as red as a tomato berry and staring down at their hands. She noticed him following her line of sight, and he quickly let go, but still gently, as his face become slightly flushed.

“Bonnie’s right, we should probably get back to bed,” Ash chuckled quietly as he scratched the back of his neck. He turned around and started to walk back to his bed, but Serena took another deep breath and reached for the back of his shirt to keep him still.

Ash turned around and glanced at the girl curiously. Serena rid herself of any doubts and nervousness she had, and just decided to go for it. She leaned forward and daintily pecked him on the cheek, blushing furiously when she leaned back.

“Thank you,” she said with an embarrassed smile, and ran back to her bed, quickly hiding herself under the covers.

She didn’t notice Ash place a hand to his cheek, blushing for the next several minutes.

\--

The battle that Ash was currently engaged in was far tougher than he, Clemont, Serena, or Bonnie could have anticipated. It had been a while since their last run in with Sawyer, and upon running into him on their way to Snowbelle City, Ash and Sawyer naturally decided that they needed a battle.

“You can do this!” Serena shouted from the sidelines. Ash immediately had his eyes trained on her, noticing that she was smiling brightly at him. He could feel himself perk up, knowing that there was someone who not only always believed in him no matter what, but who truly understood who he was. Ash supposed he had gotten used to her unwavering faith by now. “Don’t give up!”

The familiar phrase struck him, knowing exactly what that meant to both him and Serena. It was something he always told her in her moments of doubt. He straightened up and smiled back at her, giving her a wink to show that he understood her meaning.

As Ash and Sawyer held their next pokeballs in hand, Sawyer looked between him and his friends, cheering them on from the side.

“Looks like you and Serena finally figured it out. I’m happy for you two,” Sawyer said, laughing shyly after the comment. He seemed very sincere.

“Huh?” Ash replied, confusion spread across his face.

“…Nevermind.”

\--

“Abomasnow is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner!” the referee exclaimed from his place on the side of the battlefield. Ash was ecstatic, as this meant that he finally earned his eighth and final gym badge. This meant he could finally battle in the Kalos League.

“You did it!” Ash shouted happily as he ran towards his frog-ninja Pokemon.

“Gren-greninja!” Greninja replied as he transformed back into his normal form, showing the equivalent of a smile.

“Congratulations!” exclaimed Ash’s friends as they ran up towards him. They all knew the meaning of receiving his eighth gym badge.

Ash quickly zoned in on Serena being the first to approach him, and he could only assume it was because she was the most excited. As she neared him, he acted on pure instinct and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around him as he laughed. She made a very surprised yelp as she was spun around in the air, high enough that her feet couldn’t touch the ground anymore.

He could hear Bonnie snickering behind him as he let Serena down gently. Her face was incredibly red, and he worried she might have gotten sick from being spun around like that. He was about to apologize when Wulfric approached him.

“That battle had heat! Congratulations on winning today’s gym battle, Ash,” Wulfric said with a pleased expression. “As recognition of your accomplishments here today, I present to you the Iceberg Badge.”

After Ash’s celebratory cheer and pose after receiving badges, Wulfric continued to speak.

“I can see now that you’re loved by all of your Pokemon, and truly believe in each of them. I’m quite impressed by that. And just as important, you seem to have very good friends to support you. You’ll need that support as you battle your way through the Kalos League, as it only gets harder from here,” Wulfric advised. “This may sound cliché, but having her will be a tremendous help to you. I can see how special she is to you, and she will help to balance and stabilize you in your toughest moments.” Wulfric had nodded to Serena as he said this.

Ash immediately shook his head. “She’s already been that for me. I wouldn’t have been able to re-challenge you without her snapping me out of it. Serena’s been a huge support since we started traveling together. She always believes in me, but…why are you mentioning her specifically?”

At this, Wulfric looked shocked and paused a moment. Bonnie sighed in exasperation and Clemont looked just as confused as Ash. Unfortunately, Serena didn’t look that great, and Ash thought maybe she was running a fever from the cold. After Wulfric composed himself, he shook his head and chuckled.

“I suppose you’ll understand soon enough. Just don’t take too long…,” Wulfric paused and glanced at Serena. “Girls like her don’t wait around forever.”

\--

Unfortunately (fortunately?) for Serena, this cycle seemed to last for what seemed like forever. She felt like her heart could spontaneously combust at any moment thanks to all the…special attention that Ash had recently been giving her. It started off with such simple gestures and comments that she honestly didn’t think too much of. But it slowly became more and more, and before she knew it, her and Ash were…flirting with each other daily.

She didn’t want to become too hopeful, though. It probably didn’t mean the same thing to him as it did to her. But the way he seemed to only have eyes for her lately…no, it was probably just her seeing things.

\--

When it came to love between two people where one was eternally clueless and the other was hopelessly too shy to make a move…well, calling it a slow-burn would be an understatement.

But when they finally found their way to each other (it took a giant push like no other, but that would be a story for another time), all that cluelessness and shyness vanished in an instant. For Ash and Serena, who had danced precariously on the edge for so long, it just seemed so right to dive head-first over the edge together.

And Ash finally realized his third love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Leave a comment below to tell me what you think so far! From here on out, all one-shots will be of Ash and Serena as an established couple. Yay!


	2. Dreams change, but it all works out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right after the Kalos League. Ash is 14. Rating: G

“-but when Alain’s Mega Charizard used blast burn like that, I thought I was in serious trouble…,” Ash trailed off, recalling the events of the final battle he had in the Kalos League.

Admittedly, Serena had plunged herself into her own thoughts after she asked Ash to tell her what it was like during the match. They had flown on Noivern to the top of Prism Tower to enjoy the view, and she had been looking forward to spending an evening with the raven-haired boy she had met all those years ago at Professor Oak’s summer camp. But she had a lot on her mind now.

“Serena?” Ash asked, concern in his voice.

The honey-blonde’s head snapped up in an instant, realizing that she was staring off into the city. She turned her head to Ash, who was staring at her worriedly. He seemed to contemplate something before he turned his attention back to the city, but while doing so, he moved his hand so that it was on top of hers. Serena was surprised, but she decided to watch Ash curiously.

“You know,” he started, still looking out to the city. “Ever since you joined me on my journey, it’s like you’ve just been getting better and better at reading me like a book. Out of everyone else, you’re the one who can always tell when I’m down or not being myself.” He turned to her after saying this with a gentle a smile. “I love that you’re always there, watching me and supporting me. But…that doesn’t mean I’m not watching you. I am, more now but I always have been. And I can tell when something’s on your mind too.”

Serena’s heart warmed when she heard those words, making her smile. She knew what his implied question was, but…she just didn’t want to bring it up now.

“It’s nothing, I’ve just been thinking a lot lately. I just want to enjoy the rest of the day with you right now,” she replied, trying to be convincing.

Ash just raised an eyebrow at her, frowning. “Serena…”

She sighed when she realized that Ash wasn’t going to let it go. Serena took a moment, trying to think of the right words to say.

“You’re so close to accomplishing your dream now. You beat Alain, and you won the Kalos League after traveling around to so many regions and learning from your past experiences. I’m so proud of you for that.”

Ash’s face became slightly flushed, but he didn’t say anything and waited for her to continue.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about my dreams too. I lost to Aria in the final round of the Master Class, which is okay because I’m not giving up. I’m trying again,” she said with determination. “But…I think staying in Kalos…I’m not sure I can grow enough here to be good enough to beat Aria. I…spoke with Palermo the other day.” Serena paused at this and took a deep breath. “She suggested that I can get inspiration from Pokemon contests in Hoenn, where they came from. I…well, I agree with her.”

As Ash listened intently to what she said, she noticed his eyes widen at her last comment. He realized what that meant.

“I don’t want to keep you back from your dreams. And I know that in order to fulfill them, you’ll be challenging the Elite Four and then the Champion herself, Diantha. I know, with all my heart, that you’ll become the next Kalos Champion. So…maybe for now, let’s go our separate-”

Serena yelped in surprise when she was cut off by Ash, who in the blink of an eye had his arms wrapped around her tightly. He had buried his head in her neck, holding on to her like his life depended on it.

“You’re wrong,” he whispered quietly after a long moment. “My dream isn’t just to become a Pokemon Master. It used to be, but not anymore.”

Ash slowly let go of her, leaning back from their embrace. Serena was confused, but she waited for him as he looked straight into her eyes.

“I want to be the Kalos Champion more than anything now. Because once you win the Master Class and beat Aria, we’ll be the Champion and the Queen. Side by side. Doesn’t that just sound right to you?” he asked.

“But, Ash-”

“I’ve been thinking too. Before I take on the Champion’s League, I need to train harder. Be stronger. I may have won the Kalos League, but what I’m about to face is on a whole other level,” he paused. “Hoenn…sounds like the perfect place to prepare for that.”

Serena gaped at him for what seemed like hours to her. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when she realized what he was getting at. He wanted to wait before taking on the Elite Four so he could travel with her to Hoenn. They could continue their journey together. But she still had an uneasy feeling.

“I don’t want you to stall your dreams waiting for me, though,” Serena argued further. She could feel tears come to her eyes, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She didn’t want to be selfish and drag him down, making him wait.

Ash just smiled as he leaned closer and touched his forehead to hers.

“You’re not getting it. Being with you is part of my dream now. If I become Champion without you…that would only be accomplishing a small part of it.” He cupped her cheek with his hand, looking at her with the most intense gaze she’d seen. “You, Serena, are the reason I want to be a Pokemon Champion now. And I want to be with you. Forever.”

Serena had thought she had always been in love with Ash. From the small crush she had formed back at Professor Oak’s summer camp, she had always felt something for him. He was the reason she even started her journey, because she wanted to see him again. And as they traveled together, she realized he was everything she had hoped he would be and more. But…it was in this moment, that she truly, unconditionally, fell in love with him. There would never be anyone else for her.

She nodded her head happily in that moment as she felt tears fall down her face. Ash laughed lightly as he brushed them away with his thumb, and the young couple shared the rest of the evening, simply enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Ash may seem sappy, but I feel like he's the kind of guy who is eternally clueless until he isn't. And when he gets it, he GETS IT. Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	3. You reap what you sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in on some hilarious joke that Ash is clearly not getting. Gary is just Gary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set further down the timeline, about 5 years after Ash has won the Champion's League in Kalos and defeated Diantha. Serena has also been the Kalos Queen for a few years now.
> 
> Ash is around 21. Meaning that he and Serena have been together for about 7 years.
> 
> Rating: T

“So, Ash…,” Diantha trailed off with a smirk. The ex-Champion gingerly placed her tea cup back onto the saucer. Ash stopped typing on his tablet that was sitting next to his empty plate, noticing the older woman wanting his attention as she changed topic. “Do you, by any chance, ever read Trainer’s Weekly or any tabloid magazines?”

It took a moment for Ash to respond at such a drastic change in conversation.

“Uh…not really? I mean, definitely not tabloids, but I guess Trainer’s Weekly does have some useful stuff. Serena’s subscribed to it, but I don’t really look at it that much,” Ash admitted. He looked back at her expectantly across their table in the diner, waiting to hear why she had asked in the first place.

Diantha seemed to have a thoughtful look for a moment before she raised a hand to her mouth and laughed lightly, seemingly to herself. Ash raised his eyebrow at this.

“…What’s so funny?” Ash asked cautiously. The raven-haired young man waited for her to finish chuckling to herself.

“It’s nothing. Anyways, I better get going now. I’m glad I could help you with your plans. I’m excited to see them unfold,” Diantha said. She dropped some bills on the table before getting up and collecting her belongings.

At this, Ash grinned at her. “You won’t be disappointed, I promise. Thanks for all your help.”

He extended his hand out for her to shake, which Diantha took with a smile. She turned to leave the diner, but stopped after a couple of steps.

“Oh, and Ash, I’m glad you and Serena…um… _enjoyed_ Valerie’s ball last week,” Diantha remarked with a smirk.

She left behind an incredibly confused Pokemon Champion.

\--

When Ash answered the call on Serena’s tablet, he was met with the sight of two familiar young women, one a brunette and the other a bluenette. He turned down the volume of the background music he had been playing in the living room while he went through some promising challenges on his own device. 

“Hey Shauna, Miette. Serena’s just in the bathroom so give her a minute,” Ash greeted.

“Hey, Ash,” they sing-songed, dragging out the words with mischievous grins.

“…Why are you two looking at me like that?”

Shauna looked as though she was about to respond but was quickly silenced by Miette’s hand over her mouth.

“No reason!” Miette replied hastily.

The raven-haired young man narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but was unable to determine what was going on as Serena gently took the tablet into her hands. She quietly thanked him and kissed him lightly on the cheek before she headed into their makeshift office to take her call.

Ash turned his attention back to the challenges, but he heard the beginning of their conversation as Serena was still walking down the hall.

“Hey guys! Thanks so much for agreeing to help me set up Pokemon Showcases in Kanto!” Serena greeted excitedly.

“Okay, but before that, you go girl! You’re not the Kalos Queen for nothing!” Shauna praised.

“What did you do to that poor boy, and can you teach us?” Miette said next.

Ash briefly wondered what they were talking about before the potential for some exciting battles caught his attention again.

\--

Once Ash entered the doors of the Lumiose City Gym, he was immediately greeted by a flash of blonde tackling him to the ground.

“Hey Bonnie…,” Ash wheezed out, feeling like all of the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

“Hey Ash! I thought you were in Laverre City!” Bonnie exclaimed excitedly. She gave Pikachu some pats on the head after she got off of the fallen Champion. Dedenne happily greeted the larger electric mouse after it had caught up with its trainer.

“And I thought you were in Sinnoh! How many badges have you collected now?” Ash asked, genuinely interested in hearing all about the younger trainer’s journey. Bonnie grinned smugly at him, pulling out her badge case.

“I have all eight badges!” Bonnie declared proudly. “I decided to come home for a bit to train before I enter the Sinnoh League.”

At this, Clemont finally appeared at the back of the hall, taking a while to slowly run up to Ash and Bonnie as he panted heavily.

“Sorry Ash, I had just finished a gym battle when you came!” he apologized between breaths.

“Oh, and how’d that go?” Ash asked, although he already knew the answer.

“I won, of course,” Clemont responded, puffing out his chest.

After they all exchanged pleasantries, Bonnie walked next to Ash as they made their way to the gym’s lobby. She gave him a sly look that made him incredibly uncomfortable.

“Say, Ash…,” she started with a taunting tone. “What did you end up doing with Serena after Valerie’s ball last week?”

It did not take long for Ash to remember that night at all, but he could only assume that the younger girl was talking about something completely different from what he was remembering. He felt his face heat up.

“Bonnie! That is _none of your business_! You should apologize for sticking your nose into something personal like that!” Clemont lectured, though his high-pitched voice and red face didn’t make it very effective.

“Hang on…we can’t be talking about the same thing here,” Ash insisted hesitantly, face growing warmer by the second.

“Yeah duh, we kind of are,” Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

“Wha…how did…Serena didn’t tell you did she?!” Ash asked, slightly horrified.

“Gross, of course not! It was…wait. You haven’t seen it, have you?” Bonnie deadpanned.

“What?”

And with that, Ash figured that Bonnie busted her gut from laughing. The young trainer rolled on the floor hysterically as she cackled madly, tears falling down her face.

“I can’t wait to see the look on your face when you figure it out!” she managed to exclaim between breaths.

Clemont was exasperatedly trying to calm down Bonnie, but at least he seemed to know what they were even talking about. Ash felt a slight anxiousness rising in his chest, knowing that he was completely out of the loop about something that was clearly about him.

It was exactly at that moment that a new challenger was announced at the door of the gym, distracting the group. Particularly for Ash and Bonnie, who both shared the same hunger for battle, the entire conversation was long forgotten.

\--

“You guys are still coming home for the new year, right?” Delia asked with a frown on her face. Ash could sense her worrying from the other side of the video phone.

“Yeah, we are, don’t worry mom. Serena and I made sure our schedules are completely clear so we can come visit,” Ash assured her. This seemed to make Delia happy as she sighed in relief and smiled.

“Oh good, I was worried with how busy you both are. You’re both like celebrities in Kalos now, always being invited to so many events. Like that gym leader’s ball…,” she trailed off. She seemed thoughtful for a moment before she narrowed her eyes and looked right at Ash seriously. He backed up slightly in his seat in front of the screen. “You make sure that you and Serena are always using protection! No exceptions! I don’t want to be a grandmother until you’re married!”

“ _Mom_!” Ash yelled loudly, knowing he was probably as red as a tomato berry from head to toe. “This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening…”

“Well, are you?”

“Yes, we are! Please, can we talk about something else now?!”

“Ash, this is serious! It’s both of your responsibilities to practice safe se-!”

“ _Okay_ mom thanks for the advice and I promise-we-always-use-protectionIloveyoubye!”

\--

As Ash made his way onto the battlefield, he thought he noticed almost every trainer glare at him from the stands. It was odd since he had grown used to hearing the crowd cheer enthusiastically for him. Not that being Champion made him expect that kind of praise, but he admitted that the atmosphere was making him slightly uncomfortable.

The stadium was fairly small since it was an unofficial match. He had accepted a challenge from a trainer the other day that seemed quite promising from what Ash could tell, and he was looking forward to the match.

Ash looked around the stadium to make sure he wasn’t going crazy, but sure enough, most of them were definitely shooting him dirty looks. He briefly wondered why it seemed to be mostly the males, but a familiar face standing at the front of the crowd caught his attention.

“Sawyer!” Ash waved enthusiastically to his friend.

“Pika-pika!” Pikachu exclaimed from his shoulder.

The other trainer waved back just as excitedly as he made his way over to Ash. Ash’s competitor was just entering the arena, so they had a few minutes to catch up before the battle began. Sawyer greeted Ash and Pikachu happily after running up to them.

“I was in the area when I heard you had a match going on!” Sawyer explained with a grin on his face. “I haven’t seen you battle in quite some time!”

“You and I should have a battle next! I can’t wait to see how much you’ve improved since last time,” Ash suggested.

They chatted for a couple more minutes, but Ash noticed the referee getting ready to take his place. Sawyer turned to walk back to his place on the sidelines, but Ash stopped him.

“Wait, I was wondering…do you have any idea why everyone’s glaring at me like that?”

Sawyer looked confused for a second and turned his head around to take a quick glance at the crowd.

“Uh…they’re probably jealous,” he said hesitantly, his face becoming slightly red.

“But they’ve never acted like this before and I’ve been Champion for almost five years,” Ash countered, not sure if Sawyer’s reasoning added up. But if the trainer that was famous for his analytical mind came up with that conclusion, there had to be some reason behind it.

Sawyer shook his head in response. “Uh…no I’m talking about…you know, Valerie’s ball…,” he trailed off, hesitant to say more.

“…Huh?” came Ash’s intelligent response.

At that moment, the referee called for everyone’s attention to explain the rules of the match and get started. Before Ash could say anything, Sawyer was already running back towards the stands with the rest of the crowd.

“What is happening?” Ash muttered to himself.

\--

Bonnie hummed happily to herself as she and Ash walked towards Professor Sycamore’s lab. Dedenne had joined its trainer in song while Ash and Pikachu listened contently.

“You’re in a good mood,” Ash remarked.

“I just can’t wait to see Squishy!” Bonnie admitted jovially. “Thanks again for letting me come!”

Ash nodded. “Of course. You’re not home often, so I figured this would be the perfect chance for you since I’m headed there anyways.”

The two made their way through the entrance of the lab. They waited to be greeted in the front foyer, and Ash felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. The place hadn’t changed one bit. The building held a lot of memories for him, and despite the damage done by Team Rocket on countless occasions, the renovations always put the laboratory exactly how it looked before.

A few of Professor Sycamore’s staff members welcomed them inside, and they led them to the private sitting area. Ash tried to ignore the smirks and giggles that the women were clearly trying to hide as he followed them.

“Not again…,” he mumbled.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at him as they sat down, but she never got the chance to say anything as two men entered the room at that moment.

“Ash, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Dedenne, it’s great to see all of you again!” Professor Sycamore welcomed with open arms. “My assistants should have everything ready to go soon for our trip to Terminus Cave.”

“I don’t mind giving them a hand,” Alain offered. Sycamore simply shook his head.

“No need. You should rest up before the trip since you’re the only one of my assistants coming with me. Sit down, and catch up with some old friends,” he suggested kindly.

Alain nodded in agreement. He exchanged pleasantries with Ash and Bonnie before he sat down with them. Bonnie immediately asked about Mairin, but throughout their conversation, Ash noticed that Alain was having a hard time keeping eye contact with him and he seemed to be slightly red in the face. Ash sighed in frustration. He wasn’t sure he could take much more of this.

“Ashy-boy, long time no see!” came the familiar nickname along with its associated voice. The spiky haired brunette appeared in the room looking slightly rugged in appearance.

“ _Gary?_ ” Ash exclaimed as he stood up from his sitting position. “What are you doing here?”

“The Professor invited me to come along. I’ve been meaning to collect some follow-up data from Squishy after the last time I came,” Gary explained. The brunette then came up to Ash’s side and put his arm around Ash’s neck, almost pulling him into a head-lock. “So, how’ve you been lately?” Gary asked slyly.

At this, Ash’s eyebrow twitched. “Okay, that’s it,” he barked. The raven-haired Champion yanked himself away from his childhood rival. “Why has everyone been acting so weird around me lately, and why does everyone keep bringing up Valerie’s ball?!”

Alain sighed at Ash’s outburst and walked out of the room. Gary, on the other, looked genuinely confused.

“What? All I asked was how you’ve been doing. No need to freak out,” Gary defended himself indignantly.

It took Ash all of ten seconds to realize that Gary actually was just as confused as he was. He approached his old friend slowly and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Finally, someone who doesn’t know!”

“Doesn’t know what?”

“I don’t know! And neither do you!” Ash exclaimed.

The only blonde of the group then approached Ash from behind and grabbed him by the jacket. “Okay, you need to calm down, Ash,” she ordered. This was one of those moments that Ash routinely forgot how young Bonnie was, and listened to what she said.

“I’ve literally been under a giant rock for a month, and I’m kinda out of the loop. Can someone explain to me what’s going on?” Gary demanded impatiently as he crossed his arms.

“That’s all I’ve been wanting for weeks!” Ash commented from his spot on the couch.

Alain reappeared at that moment, holding what looked like a magazine in his hands. He held it up in front of Gary. It only took a moment before Gary keeled over in laughter, unable to contain his mirth.

Ash shot out of his seat, needing to know what was happening to his life. He grabbed the magazine from out of Gary’s hand, who was still clutching his stomach and apparently unable to breathe. When Ash saw the two-page article, he felt like a Tauros had just charged him at full speed.

_KALOS CHAMP IS #THIRSTY FOR HIS QUEEN_

_The Queen of Kalos lives up to her namesake as she clearly has the Champion wrapped around her finger…_

_…couldn’t take his eyes off his Queen the entire night of the extravagant ball, hosted by gym leader Valerie…_

_…looked like he was trying to undress her with a look…_

_…Champion or not, no one could resist the gorgeous beauty that is the Queen, wearing a surprisingly alluring and provocative ensemble. If her intention was to seduce and lure him in, it certainly worked._

_…no doubt what the young couple were up to that night…_

_…luckiest person in Kalos to live out every man’s (and some women’s) fantasy…_

The article was filled with photos of him ogling Serena salaciously from every possible angle at every possible moment. Ash could feel his heart exploding in his chest, fully knowing that everyone had seen these photos. How had they been taken in the first place? Ash recalled the events of the entire night, and not once did he remember seeing any photographer. Granted, he admittedly had been very distracted (focused on?) by his tease of a girlfriend, so he supposed he wouldn’t have noticed anyone taking photos of them. He slumped down to the ground melodramatically, feeling Pikachu pat him on the shoulder sympathetically.

“It’s…not as bad as it seems…,” Sycamore tried to console in vain. “Tabloids take things out of context all the time.”

“Too bad the context is _pretty clear_ here,” Bonnie muttered under her breath.

Ash groaned loudly from the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be like a part 2 prequel about how this all started in the first place! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) 
> 
> Please leave a comment below!!


	4. And this is what he sowed in the first place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “harmless” prank that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Part 2 to last chapter! Except, it's more of a prequel because this takes place a week before the events of the last chapter.
> 
> Ash is around 21. 
> 
> Rating: T cause ADULT SHENANIGANS

“Ash, have you seen my underwear?” Serena asked exasperatedly as she rummaged through her suitcase. “I _know_ I packed it…”

The young man in question looked up from his tablet with a smug grin, his e-mail from Diantha forgotten. When the honey-blonde turned her attention towards him after his lack of response, she noticed his expression and narrowed her eyes.

“Ash…,” she started warningly. Unfortunately for her, she wasn’t quite as menacing as she hoped to be wearing just a bath robe and a towel around her hair. “What did you do?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he lied straight through his teeth.

“If this is you trying to get out of going to the ball tonight, you can forget it.” Serena stated with authority. “Now where did you put my underwear?” she demanded, flushing as she did so.

“Hmm…,” he trailed off, pretending to think. “I may have seen them earlier somewhere, but I just can’t seem to remember where...”

Serena huffed and headed off to the bathroom after checking the time, seemingly giving up on the matter for the moment. Ash chuckled to himself and turned his attention back to his tablet. After reading the message, he began typing his response to the ex-Champion.

Ash had never been a fan of attending fancy parties like the ball being hosted by Valerie that evening. But he knew that as the reigning Champion, turning down every invitation was rude, so he conceded to attending one each year. Since it made Serena happy, he made sure to only go to the ones that she attended as well.

However, that still didn’t mean that fancy parties weren’t boring. So, on a whim, he had pulled a harmless prank on his easily flustered girlfriend to make the time go by faster.

After setting a date and time to meet with Diantha, Ash got up from the couch in the living room of their hotel suite. He pulled his black suit out from the garment bag hanging in the bedroom and quickly changed. Serena was still in the bathroom by the time he was dressed.

“Why do women always take so long to get ready?” he asked. Ash looked around for his partner Pokemon out of habit before realizing his friend wasn’t there. He had decided to leave Pikachu with Clemont since they were only in Laverre for a single night. And knowing his best friend, he would have much rather stayed at the Lumiose Gym battling Clemont’s Pokemon than attend a ball. Lucky Pikachu.

As if on cue, Serena stepped out of the bathroom with her hair and make-up finished. She crossed her arms and gave him The Look. “Last chance. Where is my underwear?”

“I’m sure they’ll turn up eventually,” Ash mockingly offered. He pretended to check his watch as he snickered. “Uh oh, don’t get your panties in a knot, but we’re running late. Better get mov-!”

Despite being interrupted with a pillow to the face, he laughed as he ran out of the bedroom. His girlfriend slammed the door behind him, but he could distinctly hear her yelling at him behind the door.

“You wanna play games?! _We’ll play!_ ”

That was Ash’s first warning sign. If only Ash had known of the embarrassment he would suffer for weeks to come, he would have given her back her panties in this moment.

The sweet, charming, and refined woman that was usually the Kalos Queen was cursing and stomping around their hotel room for the next ten minutes. When she eventually came out fully dressed, Ash was waiting by the door and ready to go.

Ash did a double take, noticing that the dress she chose was unlike anything she usually wore to events. Serena usually chose fashionable, flowing gowns, but this was form fitting, short, and incredibly sexy. Yet it wasn’t tasteless, as the lace sleeves added an air of class and elegance to her look.

“My face is up here,” Serena declared with smirk.

“Uh…sorry…I’m just not used to seeing you in dresses like that,” Ash admitted, feeling his cheeks grow warmer.

“I always pack a dress like this along with my gowns so I can choose, but I never wear them. I decided to go with something different tonight,” Serena explained, walking towards him. “We better get going,” Serena said tersely as she put on her high heels. He missed his second warning sign.

Ash couldn’t help but stare at her rear end as she walked in front of him out of the hotel. The Laverre Gym was conveniently down the street, so they obviously chose to walk. He made sure to keep next to her on the path so he wouldn’t be tempted to stare in public.

“Wait…how did you finish getting dressed?”

“I handled it,” was Serena’s only response. He couldn’t read the expression on her face. Ash missed his third warning sign.

“What? How did you find your panties?” he quietly asked her so that no one could hear him.

Ash gulped nervously when he noticed how close Serena had gotten to him. They had stopped on the side of the path, but no one seemed to pay much attention. It was in that moment that Serena leaned up with her hand pressed delicately to his chest, her lips brushing against his ear. He felt her press into his groin, causing him to suck in air quickly.

“I didn’t,” she whispered. “ _I’m not wearing any_ ,” came the final blow before she turned and kept walking.

Ash knew it was too late for him. He was done. He had dug his own grave the moment he had decided to prank her. He played with fire and Serena had burnt him alive. This was going to be the longest, most agonizing party he would ever attend.

“I’m so dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a comment below to tell me what you think so far!! I warmly, warmly welcome some real feedback!!


	5. Anxiety grows…as do other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena helps Ash relax before his big match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the Kalos League. 
> 
> Ash is 14. Rated T cause Ash and Serena hit second base O_O
> 
> I just changed the rating of the whole series to M to be safe, but in my opinion this chapter really only goes up to T. It doesn't matter in the end because in 2 chapters the rating will DEFINITELY go up to E for smut! Calm down there.

Ash breathed in deeply, taking in as much air as he possibly could and expanding his stomach outward as he breathed in. He held his breath for a few seconds before he slowly released his breath all the way out. He did this a couple of times as he sat by the river, watching his Pokemon relax in the distance.

This was it. It was the day before the final battle of the Kalos League, and after some of the toughest battles he had ever fought in his life, Ash had finally made it. The finals. He had actually made it to the finals which was a feat that Ash had never accomplished in any league. If, no, _when_ he won tomorrow, he would be the champion of the Lumiose City Conference, and a giant step closer to becoming the Champion of Kalos.

Ash and his team had trained since dawn since there was a day of rest before the final match. He had learned over the years that over-training could also be a crutch, so he decided that starting in the latter half of the afternoon that his Pokemon needed to mentally prepare. This meant relaxing, letting loose, and simply enjoying themselves for the rest of the day.

He had never felt as in sync with his Pokemon as he had in this tournament. Ash had a gut feeling that this was the tournament where he might be able to accomplish his dream. His Pokemon knew that the match tomorrow was important, but they also knew that above all else, they needed to enjoy their battles and have fun. It was this battling spirit that would achieve the results they wanted.

Ash had always shared that battling spirit with each of his Pokemon. But admittedly he couldn’t accomplish what he told his Pokemon to do. He was starting to let his nervousness get to him, and he knew that he needed to do something about it so that it wouldn’t start effecting his team.

He heard footsteps in the distance and turned his attention toward the sound. Simply the sight of seeing his girlfriend made him cheer up and smile. Serena, who had quickly become the most important person in the world to him, walked up towards him under the shade of the tree and sat down next to him. They watched Ash’s Pokemon for a moment before she turned to him.

“Is everything okay?” Serena asked, concern filling her voice.

Ash knew better than to tell her otherwise since she was learning to read him so well. Actually, she had always been very good at knowing exactly what he was thinking or feeling. Maybe she just started voicing it more since becoming a couple.

“Just…nervous I guess. I’m trying to think of tomorrow as just another battle…well, a really awesome and tough battle. But I just can’t get the thought that this battle is gonna mean the difference between me winning or losing the whole tournament out of my head,” Ash admitted, staring out into the river. “I guess…this is the farthest I’ve ever come in a league before. I’ve never been this close to reaching my dreams. I’m just kinda tense,” Ash finished with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck.

Serena simply smiled and reached out for Ash’s hand after she patiently listened to him ramble. She held it in both of her hands, which for some reason was a familiar motion for Ash.

“You’re gonna do great tomorrow,” Serena stated like it was a fact. “I’ve seen you battle this entire tournament. You’re the best I’ve ever seen you, and that’s because you just love the thrill of battling. The challenge of a tough opponent. It’s just so _you_. I know that as long as you keep loving what you do, nothing will ever stop you.”

Ash just stared at this girl for the longest time. This kind, loving, patient, beautiful girl that he somehow kept falling more and more in love with every day.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered, smiling to himself.

Serena smiled back, leaning forward so that her forehead touched his.

“You’re going to beat Alain tomorrow. I know it,” she whispered and leaned forward to softly press her lips to his. They had kissed a few times before, each time making his nerves fire endlessly like he was feeling a Thunderbolt from Pikachu but different. But this time it was like time stood still for them. The universe had to acknowledge all the love and faith that exuded from the girl in front of him. She pulled back gently, just enough to continue whispering against his lips. “And then, you’ll beat Diantha. And you’ll be the Kalos Champion. Just the way it should be.” And she kissed him again, this time not needing to lean forward at all since they didn’t really break apart from their first kiss.

Ash wrapped both of his arms around her waist, needing to be closer to her.

“I love you, Serena,” he declared, letting out all the emotion he felt for her. Her eyes widened in surprise but before she could say anything he kissed her back. This time it was harder than the gentle, loving kisses she gave him just a moment ago. He heard her gasp which made him pleased to get that kind of reaction from her.

He used that slight parting of her lips as a chance to make their kiss deeper. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand sliding to the back of his head as she reciprocated. Ash felt his mind turning into complete mush and he couldn’t think about anything at all. He felt mind-numbingly dizzy, but somehow, he wanted more.

Ash’s hands started sliding up and down her back slowly, needing as much contact with her as he could manage. He felt her mouth part more and she used her tongue on his upper lip, causing him to pull back slightly in surprise. He could see the flustered look on her face, seeing her disappointed that he had pulled back and eager for more in the first few seconds. Ash’s eyes lingered on her soft lips, becoming slightly red, that tasted like pure addiction. He was the one that made her look like that. An odd feeling came over him, something he was sure he would have never imagined experiencing just a few months ago.

“I…I’m sor-” Serena began, but was cut off when Ash almost tackled her to the ground which was easy since they never let go of each other. His lips found hers in an instant from his position on top of her. If their previous kisses were gentle and loving, this was fiery and passionate. It was like the most brilliant and hottest of Flamethrowers Ash had ever experienced multiplied by a thousand.

What Ash wanted most right now was the feeling that Serena gave him when she used her tongue. It was the most electrifying feeling he had ever experienced, and he had a Pikachu as his partner Pokemon. Ash did the same as she had earlier and Serena whimpered quietly, making her lips part again. Moving by instinct and what he felt was right, he slipped his tongue past her lips as he moved his hand down her side, still having her pinned to the ground with his body.

The need to fill his lungs was the only thing that made him break apart from the magic that was Serena’s lips and tongue, but a part of him was glad he did, as what he saw was the most amazing thing to him. The most gorgeous girl he had ever seen was panting underneath him, her face flushed, lips swollen, and her hair and clothes were completely out of place. He didn’t know why he liked seeing her like this, but he decided that this was his new favorite look on Serena. It made him pleased that this look made her obviously his.

Serena, with her arms already wrapped around his neck, pulled him back down and her lips zoned in on his neck. Another shock, completely different from before, coursed through his body. When he realized that his jacket collar was slightly in the way, he was eager to unzip it and toss it away. He leaned back down and let her guide him so that she was now the one on top of him, and she continued with her magic.

Each time she placed another kiss on his neck was like another shot of electricity coursing through his nerves. He wanted her to do this on his whole body and he wanted to do the same to her. Her hands slid down his chest to the bottom edge of his shirt and she started sliding them back up again. This time she boldly slipped her hands under his shirt and he could feel her touch against his bare skin.

Ash couldn’t take anymore of that and he lifted her head so that he could crash his lips against hers again, this time with more force than ever. He somehow thought that this might let him release some of his pent-up desire for her, but it only grew as he kept going. He also realized that more than just his desire was growing. Thankfully she wasn’t really pressing against him in that area, despite him really, really wanting to.

As an attempted distraction, he broke their heated kiss and he mimicked the actions of his girlfriend from a few moments ago. He propped himself up, angling his head to access her neck and started planting his own kisses there. He was very pleased with himself when he heard her sigh in pleasure. Ash wanted nothing more than to have as much contact with her as possible. In this mindset, he ran his hands up her stomach, admittedly wishing that her clothes were easier to slide his hands under. As he did so, he had kissed his way down to her collarbone and he acted on his desire to lap his tongue on her neck, feeling a soft bump under his hand at the same moment.

Serena made the most sensual sound he had ever heard in that moment and she bucked her hips against him, probably on instinct. He felt her press up against the tightness that was growing in his pants and he grunted in surprise. He heard Serena gasp as a reaction and she pulled away from him just enough to stare at him with wide eyes.

Ash looked at Serena, not sure if she would be disgusted or even angry. She leaned down and captured his lips again, but not as fiercely as he did the last time. She pulled away again after a short moment and smiled as she pressed her forehead against his.

“I love you too,” she whispered breathlessly.

They crashed their lips together again. He could feel her tongue try to fight his as he deepened their kiss, causing him to just want this girl all to himself.

“Uhh-!!”

“Holy-!”

“Bwah!!” came three startled cries from the side, followed by a loud smack.

Ash immediately searched for the sound and noticed Sawyer, Tierno and Trevor standing there, apparently having just approached them. Sawyer just stared at them with his mouth wide open with Tierno close behind him, having slammed his hand over his mouth to try and stay quiet. Trevor had crashed right into Tierno’s backside and was holding his face as he winced.

“D-dinner’s…ready…,” Sawyer weakly announced.

“Uh…we’ll-” Ash started, but he cut himself off when he noticed his voice was way deeper than he intended. He tried clearing his throat, but it wasn’t clearing fast enough to finish his sentence. He buried his face in Serena’s neck with a groan as a sign that he gave up on talking.

“Um, we’ll be right there,” Serena said in the most timid way he had heard from her in a while.

The three of them awkwardly left, red from head to toe.

Ash decided to just lay there for a moment, hoping that maybe hiding would make the last thirty seconds go away. Unfortunately, time didn’t really work that way. He sighed and propped himself up. When he saw Serena they both shared a look and started laughing embarrassingly to themselves, knowing that they were as red as Braixen’s flames.

Ash was on cloud nine for the rest of the night, any doubts or nervousness completely vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I know I'm writing this series with more mature themes which some of you may or may not be comfortable with, but in my honest opinion, a healthy relationship does involve physical intimacy. This is why I'm choosing to portray all sides of their relationship as they grow together. And as I've said, appropriate ratings and warning will ALWAYS be given!
> 
> Please comment below and tell me what you think please! I mean hits and kudos are great and all...but I would love some feedback!!


End file.
